


Don't be Afraid to Sparkle

by brightasstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Glitter, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Loving Husbands, M/M, Oral Sex, glitter and coffe, naughty Magnus Bane, sweet husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: When a sparkling surprise for Magnus turns out into a mess and then the mess turns out into... well... you know what...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 31
Kudos: 95
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Don't be Afraid to Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> So this silly idea started with a silly conversation on the HM Discord about a glitter something that I was having to drink, for real! And that's it, something between crack, fluff and smut!

"Come on boys, time to go to sleep," Alec says to Max and Rafael.

The boys are already in their pajamas and they're yawning on the couch, after watching a movie with him, eating chips and pop-corns. 

The night is so hot that Alec can't remember when it has been the last time that he's felt so sweaty on a midsummer night, trying to detach the wet t-shirt sticking to his chest.

Max whines, "No, no please dad, want to wait up until he comes home," while Rafael puts on his saddest face, clutching one of Magnus' silky robes to his chest.

Alec is tempted to let them stay awake, waiting for Magnus to come home since he has been away for a week, but he has _plans_ , and he can't carry them through until the kids are asleep.

He grabs them both, each in one of his strong arms, and brings them up to his shoulders, while walking toward their bedroom.

The kids instantly stop fussing and hide their heads into his neck.

He lands them gently on their bed and leans to give them a kiss on their temples, removing the strands of damp hair from their foreheads.

"I know you want to wait for him, but he's gonna be late and he will be very very tired. Won't you let him rest a bit first and wake him up with the best cuddles and sweet kisses in the morning?"

The kids are already drifting to sleep as they barely nod smiling.

_Good_. Alec thinks and looks at his watch. Later then he had planned, but he can still make it. 

Magnus' texted him that the final meeting of the High Warlocks Worldwide Council was ending in half an hour, then time to greet everyone and portal back home. _Forty-five minutes more or less_ , Alec thinks, enough to surprise him. 

Alec knows Magnus never wants to eat when he's tired and exhausted, he enjoys more something to drink while relaxing and lying on the couch, alcoholic or hot drinks alike, it depends on how he's feeling, or on how the day has gone. So maybe, after a week passed swallowing booze with his warlock friends, Alec hopes he appreciates a warm cup of cappuccino, that tastes of love, longing, affection, and _home_.

He opens all the windows wide, but no breeze is coming in, so he proceeds to remove his t-shirt quickly and his black jeans too.

He goes to the counter and raises on his toes to grab a cardboard box he has hidden from the kids, cause only God knows what Max could have done if he had only found those!

He's smiling as he slowly removes the tape, thinking about the face that Magnus makes each time he surprises him, and a shiver runs down his spine, despite the wet air that is turning his chest hair humid.

He opens the box and picks all the colored jars, staring at them with a satisfied look in his eyes. 

_T_ _hey are perfect_ , he thinks, _just perfect_!

The golden is just the same shade of Magnus’ eyes, the purple is exactly the one of his eyeshadow, then there's an undefinable color, which is the perfect nuance between Magnus' brown glamoured eyes and his caramel skin, and last, the turquoise of his silky tunic, the one he wore when he named Alec what his price was to defend Izzy in court, _him_.

Alec isn’t used to Magnus leaving for such a long time, _a whole week_. Of course, he could have gone with him, but the boys have school and lectures, and training, and they really didn’t want to leave them to Maryse or Izzy for such a long time. 

The surprising idea has come to his mind at the beginning of the week, when after two days of a grumpy sad face, that Alec hadn’t shown in years, paired with dark shadowed eyes for the lack of sleep, Jace has entered into his room with a warm cup of cappuccino.

As Jace placed it on his desk Alec’s mouth turned instantly in a huge big smile, “You’re such a sap, Alec… I was sure all this glitter would have wrung a smile from you…, you miss him, uhm?”

Alec raised his gaze and shrugged, “I do, yes. More than I thought I would, Jace. I know I’ve been terrible, sorry… I know it’s just a week but I’m not used to be far from him for so long…Thank you, Jace”

When he was about to remove the glitter on top of the warm drink, Jace stopped him, “Buddy stop, it’s edible glitter! The new café down the lane… it’s their new _specialty_ ”

“Oh, really?” and his mind went haywire, thinking about a way to welcome Magnus back. 

He wouldn’t have been able to do such beautiful drawings on it, but the cappuccino with glitter? He could definitely give it a try. So he immediately opened a new tab on his laptop and bought it in different colors, the ones that reminded him more of _Magnus,_ then he bought a milk shaker too.

If he was going to do that, he would have done that properly, because that was Alec, _go big or go home_.

Alec starts to prepare the coffee and to warm the milk, then shakes it and stare as it becomes frothy and foamy. Perfect. 

He checks his watch again.

_Oh God!_ He's running late, he still has to put the glitter on it and then shower, and Magnus is just… a portal away!

He pours the coffee in a nice cup they bought in Japan, with cherry blossom flowers on it, and then the milk, saving the foam to put it on top. 

He looks at the four jars, musing...

What's he going to draw on it? _Yes_! _That should be simple_.

A brown frame, a golden background, and then an arrow maybe? Well, a turquoise stripe that resembled the shaft and then two little glittering points at the head and at the end of it, in purple.

He opens the first jar and begins to trace the rounded frame in brown, slowly and with accuracy. Then he takes the golden glitter and drops a bit of it on top of the white foam, mesmerized as he sees it shining under the kitchen’s light.

Then he draws the arrow. 

He looks at the cup and smiles while putting it on a tray, near a plate full of tiny tea cookies that he bought on his way home, the ones that Magnus prefers.

He places the tray on the coffee table and returns to the kitchen counter, where he has left the four glitter jars open, one beside the other, to close them, quickening his steps because he knows Magnus is about to materialize in front of him, delightedly humming a song and moving his eyes up to the full moon that has risen above the railing. 

He’s so fucking happy that he doesn’t see a small milk puddle on the kitchen’s floor that makes him slip and stagger forward, grasping the kitchen’s counter with one of his huge hands, making the glitter jars stumble and then fall, all on top of him.

_Fuck!_ He curses, as his knee hits the floor ungraciously. He pulls himself up on his legs again and stares wide-eyed and mouth gaping to his whole body covered in glitter. He tries to remove it waving his hands, but his sweat is making it stick to his skin and his hair as if he was covered in glue.

The glitter is stuck on his shoulders, his abs, his arms and part of his thighs, and it’s entangled in his chest hair. He sighs deeply as he hears the too familiar _woosh_ of a portal opening in the living room, Magnus is here. 

_Great!_ Alec thinks _, my surprise has literally turned crap. My husband is here, I’m almost naked, soaking wet, and covered in edible glitter._

“Hey lovely? Where are you, darling?” Magnus calls him and Alec just can’t move or find the strength to answer.

He is standing there, not really knowing what to do with himself, so he leans on the counter and crosses his arms on his chest just waiting for Magnus to show up and find him, ready to undertake his _walk of shame_.

“Alec? Aleeeecccc?”

Magnus peeks inside the kitchen and spots his husband, shirtless and sparkling.

His lips curl up into that lovely, shitty, wicked smirk that still can make Alec blush and that he loves so much.

Magnus brings one hand up to his lips as he lets out a stifled laugh, looking at his other half, shining under the pale light of the kitchen’s lamp, and Alec just can’t hold back anymore and laughs too, starting with a small burst that soon turns into a wholehearted one.

“Are you naked behind that kitchen’s isle, cause I can’t see that from here,” Magnus asks him while stepping closer and giggling, and Alec shakes his head and says, “Nah, was waiting for you to complete the task,” raising a hand toward him, inviting him to come near.

Magnus starts to close the distance between them and when he’s almost halfway, his attention is caught by the sparkling cup on the coffee table. He looks at Alec with wandering eyes, then at the tray, and at Alec again, as he shrugs pretending not to know what Magnus is referring to.

Magnus moves toward the table and sees the glittered drink. He feels a soft sting inside his chest that makes all the sass disappear instantly.

He looks at his rainbow husband with loving eyes, "What's this?", he asks, and he's surprised from the tremble he hears in his voice, as his emotions show up.

"I have been missing you so much that Jace bought me a _glitter cappuccino_ to make me smile...and I thought you would have liked it...so I...may or may not have bought the glitter to do that? And it was all so perfect until...ah…, _damn me, idiot_ , until I slipped on that milk stain and ...well you see…," he cuts off, accompanying his last words with a disarticulated wave of his arms and hands, to show Magnus the mess he's just made.

Magnus smiles, but not teasingly, and walks toward him.

"It's perfect," he says, and his voice is a little too low and deep, "it's still perfect," another step and he reaches Alec's chin, tilting it up to look him in his eyes, "... you're perfect…, " Magnus presses his lips gently and softly on Alec's ones, "...and you taste damn good." 

These last words are more breath than voice and Alec gasps as Magnus' tongue licks his lower lip and then sucks it in his mouth, always tenderly but meaningfully, "...it makes me want to taste _more,_ have _more…"_

Magnus hooks his fingers inside Alec's briefs and starts to walk backward, pulling Alec with him, while his tongue is now removing the glitter from Alec's jaws and cheekbones. 

"Despite the enormous amount of glitter I was able to cover myself with, I'm pretty sure nothing's gone past them…," Alec giggles and the sound of his small soft noises fills the air as Magnus follows him chuckling a little louder, because _damn_ , this incredible and mind-blowing mix of arousal and jokes, and laughter, and desire is something that belongs only to _AlecandMagnus_ , something peculiar, something that happens only in their own world, and in less than few seconds their titters turn into ragged short quick aborted breaths still after all these years.

Alec can't quite believe that he is the reason why Magnus is so far gone and needy...this heady feeling makes him moan as Magnus' tongue’s tip traces the outline of his ear and the upper part of his neck.

He squirms and whimpers because Magnus is just too far from his arms' reach, so he leans to touch him but Magnus pulls back. 

"Don't be impatient...are the kids asleep?"

Alec nods vigorously and Magnus sniggers, "I love you so much when you get so eager…, the fact that you still crave for me," and he licks another stripe from Alec's collar bone up to his jaw.

"...spell...spell…," Alec mumbles.

"Spell what?" Magnus licks and exhales on Alec's skin.

Alec's brain is already half-functioning and it takes him _time_ to reformulate the words inside his lust clouded mind, and no, it's not that they've been so far apart, it's just Magnus, it's always like this with him.

"Spell their door...cl..closed," his breath turns into a low growl, his arms stretching out, his voice keening in need.

Magnus flicks his wrist and with a forceful move, just the way Alec loves it sometimes, shoves him on the couch, and his downfall shouldn’t be so easy and graceful given his size, but Alec pliantly falls on his back and spreads his legs wide, a welcome that never fails to make Magnus tremble deep inside, cause there's so much more than surrender, abandon, and trust.

"Your expensive couch…," Alec mutters and smiles because yes, he knows exactly where this whole thing is going, right where he’s been hoping for, where he wanted to…

Magnus leans slowly, grabbing the edges of Alec's briefs with his ringed fingers, tracing the outline of Alec’s breastbone with his tongue, and mumbles, “I'm aware that the glitter hasn’t gone past the fabric, it’s just that _these_ are going to be _on my way_ and that will irritatingly interrupt my downward journey."

His feverish moves slow down as he slides the briefs over the length of Alec’s dick, carefully, almost reverently, and when he reaches his upper thigh, Magnus tears them down to Alec’s ankles in one quick move.

“Want me to lick and lap or want me to suck?” Magnus asks, brushing Alec’s pecs with his lips, stopping here and there to kiss, then suck or gently bite, as he gets closer and closer to his nipple.

It’s just an impossible choice for Alec to make, Magnus has not even started and he has already been reduced to a speechless, moaning, mewling mess. He arches his back to follow Magnus’ movements, and to keep those lips and tongue connected to his skin. 

Nothing is ever comparable to the wet and warm sensation of Magnus’ tongue glossing over his body, swirling around his nipples, dabbing the glitter, and the salty sweat drops, tasting Alec’s usual flavor, now mixed with a sweet add-on.

“M...Magnus please,” Alec soon begs and bucks his hips up, when he realizes Magnus is still thoroughly cleaning his abs, needing to feel him elsewhere, shivering as he sees Magnus following the line of his pubic hair, and almost shouting when his tongue flicks over the head of his cock, dipping into the slit, just a moment before his lips close around it in a tight seal, and Alec just can’t believe how can all this feel so very new and surprising, despite all the times they have done it.

It’s a well-known dance, between Alec’s hips and Magnus’ mouth, their movements so perfectly synchronized and smooth, increasing in pace and erraticness, until Alec comes, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing out Magnus’ name.

“Your shirt...” he chuckles as he opens his eyes again and looks at his husband’s black shirt, now glimmering with glitter.

Magnus lowers his gaze, following the line of Alec’s eyes, and smiles as he sees the wonderful shades and hues that the different colors are making on his once monochromatic shirt. 

He smirks and winks, waving his hand in the air, fixing the colors into the cloth, transforming them into a permanent reminder of the wonderful surprise Alec wanted to give him. 

It should be funny and silly, and ridiculous, but Alec’s eyes fill with love and maybe, just maybe, a little of unshed tears.

“Magnus…,” Alec whispers and raises to kiss him gently on his lips.

Then he closes his arms around his waist to deepen it, but Magnus pulls back a little, and Alec visibly protests, trying to clutch his shirt and keep him close, "c'm here... 'm not done," he says, eliciting a genuine laugh.

"I just wanted to remove my clothes, darling, something specific on your mind?" Magnus asks, smiling and magicking his clothes away.

Alec stands up, grabbing Magnus' from his waist, and drags him toward the kitchen counter, "there's still plenty of that glitter up here," he groans as he throws a bunch of sparkles on Magnus' body three times, "I'm sure this tastes even better on you…," and he pushes him against the counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com


End file.
